


Exorcising Hongjoong

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [15]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demonic Possession, Exorcisms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: It's Yunho's turn to exorcise Hongjoong this week.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Exorcising Hongjoong

They tried a Catholic priest. They tried a shaman. Yunho even found some suggestions of playing frequencies out of the range of human hearing. He tried playing a straight hour of sounds that were supposedly 30kHz, not that anyone was able to confirm it was actually doing anything.

None of that worked, though. Hongjoong's eyes remained all white. He growled and frothed at the mouth as he tested his restraints. Really, even calling it Hongjoong seemed to be a stretch, but it hadn't chosen to identify itself with any other name.

As it was, there were no permanent solutions, but they amended their chore checklist for the temporary fix. That week's, "Exorcise Hongjoong" responsibility went to Yunho.

He peered slowly behind the door, careful after the incident where Hongjoong had ripped his restraints right off the drywall. Eventually they found him crawling around on the ceiling in one of the bedrooms, the bits of drywall still dangling from the leather cuffs. One of the managers at the time had to prod him with a broom until Hongjoong was provoked enough to come down and attack him. It was a surprise to everyone when that manager submitted his resignation letter that very week. After the incident, they reinforced the walls with concrete. That meant Hongjoong was safely contorting and thrashing.

"Hey, hyung."

Hongjoong snarled at him. Yunho liked to think it was an affectionate snarl. 

"I brought your favorite thing." Without further ado, Yunho lowered his jeans. It took weeks of conditioning before Hongjoong's watery, guttural sounds and rottweiler growling could get him hard. Now, though, just watching Hongjoong's shoulders nearly dislocate as he tried to turn himself into a sort of meat pretzel was kind of endearing.

Hongjoong always calmed down significantly at the sight of cock. He let out a quieted, urgent hiss.

"I know, hyung." As long as he kept his cock in his line of sight, Hongjoong would remain docile. He brought a leg up on the bed. "Growl once if you want it in your mouth, twice if you want it in your ass."

Hongjoong growled twice.

"The suppository today, eh hyung?"

The response he got was a short, snore-like grunt. Tough crowd.

Yunho lubed up quickly and liberally. For a laugh, he bounced his cock in Hongjoong's direction, anticipating the lunge for it that was stopped short by the restraints. "Almost. Be patient."

Yunho slid off Hongjoong's pajama bottoms and boxers in one go, cock already standing and leaking heavily. It seemed Hongjoong had excess precum whenever he was in the midst of it. Yunho couldn't help jerking him off a few times, getting it all slippery while his charge squirmed.

Then he addressed Hongjoong's hole. He coated a finger in lube and dipped it in. No matter the strange ways his muscles contracted, he kept his ass relaxed for that portion. It meant an easy slide of a finger, then a second. The third was just to be polite before pulling both legs up onto his chest, ankles on his shoulders while he lined the head of his cock up and pushed in.

Hongjoong's gargle sounded kind of pleasant, so Yunho thrusted slowly. The lower body worked with him in time, distracted from its desire to escape and more interested in getting off. To help along with that, Yunho offered a hand and pumped Hongjoong's slippery cock. When he was like that, Hongjoong could barely last a dozen pumps before cumming in Yunho's hand.

It was like a switch was flipped the moment he bottomed out when he came inside, Hongjoong's tensed body mellowing out, the scowl relaxing into something even. He breathed deep, the breaths returning more or less to something even and human-sounding.

"Thanks, Yunho," he said weakly, sinking back into his pillow.

"Any time." He pulled out and freed Hongjoong from the restraints.

**Author's Note:**

> the exorcist walked so this could crawl on the ceiling


End file.
